gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sergeant Ishamel “Killer Angel" Stead of the Eastern India Trading Company/@comment-3432656-20120318190402/@comment-4997503-20120610214910
Ok. This is coming from someone with REAL military experiance. A recruit is someone in training. a Private is the lowest rank. A junior cadet is a Cadet Private and Cadet Private First Class in the JROTC and ROTC. A guard is just a Sentry, a high guard doesn't exist. A Marine is a type of Infantry unit that specializes in Amphibious Warfare. A Royal Marine is a British Marine. An Officer is ranks 0-1 to 0-10 (depending on which country and branch, they could change. I'm going with the USMC, my branch, Semper Fi) in ALL modern militaries. A high officer would probably be 0-5 through 0-10. A Quartermaster was never a rank, only a billlet position that was right below Captain. A Corporal is an enlisted rank. You would never get Promoted from a Second Lt. to a Corporal, or Major to Corporal, etc. A Sergeant is an enlisted rank right after Corporal, a Master Sergeant is a rank congradulations. a Chief Master Sergeant (sigh) doesn't exist. A Master Sergeant is always put in an Air Wing, also known as an Air Fleet! A Sergeant Major is the highest enlisted rank there is. A Sergeant Major of the Company.... A Sergeant Major is the Sergeant Major of a Battalion. It is a First Sergeant that is in control of the Company, along with the Company Commander (I'll explain that in a bit). AND THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS FIRST SERGEANT OF THE COMPANY! Now, a Lieutenant is either a 2nd Lietenant or a 1st Lieutenant which both are in charge of a Platoon. A Veteran is someone who has ever served in the military. A Knight is someone who has been Knighted by The Queen of England. EX Sir Paul McCartney. or Sir Captain Richards. A Captain is In charge of a ship in the Navy, and in land branches, in charge of a Company with the First Sergeant. A PUrsuit Captain (Notice the emphasis on the U) Good job on making a good Billet Position. A Captain of the Fleet would not be a Captain, it would be something else, I cant think of it right now, I'll get back to you on that. A Captain of the Guard would actually be a Corporal of the Guard. Not a Captain. Now A Commodore existed, and so did a Royal Commodore I think. Dont mark my words. A Commodore may have been in control of the fleet as well before the rank was replaced, so the Commodore of the Fleet would just be a repetitave rank. Vice Admiral, and Admiral are both ranks, so Ok. but an Admiral Controls the fleet. And that kind of gets in the way of Commodore of the Fleet. Only one officer controls a Fleet. Now the Grand Admiral would have to be a billet position, so its not neccesarily a rank. A Commander is any Commisioned Officer with a billet position of Platoon Commander or Higher. A Warlord was a Chinese General, and A War-Chief was an Indian War Leader. A Lord was I think a Cousin to the King/Queen so, that just gets rid of those ranks. A Marshall is a Police force Rank. so that gets rid of that. A Lord Marshall doesn't exist. And if you want to argue with me about this being a Company, like Simon's Babysitting Company, then a Company would not have a rank structure. Don't be stupid people. Look into these things before you post.